Retrouvailles
by Meixyui
Summary: La vie fais bien les choses, après des années le voilà à nouveau. Il a changé, toi aussi. Plus aucune barrière ce metras entre vous. Petit os sur Shoto ! Sorry pour les fautes vraiment !


Que ce monde pouvais être injuste, parmi les miracles de la vie ce trouvais toi une enfant née sans alter de parents ayant eux de puissant alter. La vie avais été injuste avec toi, tu recevais couramment des brimades de tes camarades allant jusqu'à te bousculé volontairement. Les enfants n'était pas tendres avec les autres, encore moins avec ceux n'ayant pas l'alter. Malgré cela tu était heureuse, t'es parents malgré cet " handicape" était toujours la pour toi, les années passèrent et ton entré au collège fut l'une des pires de ta vie. Même si en primaire les enfants n'était pas des anges ce n'était rien comparé a ce que te faisais subir ces jeunes adolescent EN prépuberté. Un petit groupe ne cessais de te poussé à bout, aussi bien moralement et physiquement. Ton corps était couvert part endroit couvert de bleu, ce jour là tu fis sa rencontre. Après un cour de sport tu fut traîné dans les toilettes des filles ou ce groupe ce mit à te frappé. Il fut stoppé par l'arrivé d'une jeune garçon, tu ne vis son visage que lorsque le groupe partis en courant. Il avait les cheveux bicolore rouge d'un coté, blanc de l'autre. Tu le reconnue immédiatement, c'était le fils d'Endeavor le numero 2 des héros. Dans ton collège il était très discret mais très respecté des autres, le voir prendre ta défense te surpris. Malgré cela une amitié naissat entre toi et lui, tu te confiais à lui et en retour faisait de même avec toi même si il avait un peu de mal à s'exprimé. Les années passèrent et cette amitié se transforma en amour, un amour fort mais secret. Si son père apprenais que tu sortais avec lui, une fille sans alter cela se terminerais très mal pour toi et Shoto. Cela faisais bien 6 mois que vous sortiez ensemble quand tu appris son départ imminent pour le lycée Yuei, cette nouvelle fut comme un coup de massue. Mais comme une nouvelle n'arrivais pas seul tu fus surpris dans ces bras par son père alors qui venait le chercher au collège. Sens suivit une violente dispute entre Shoto et son père, ce fut la pire journée de ta vie. Le soir même tu reçu la visite de Shoto lorsque tu sortais les poubelles, tu discutas avec lui durant des heures avant qu'il ne mette fin à vôtre relation. Tu compris qu'il faisait ça à cause de son père, ce jour là tu ne le re vis plus jamais.

Etant sans alter la carrière de héro n'étais pas pour toi, tu entra alors dans une grandes écoles de journalisme. Tu n'étais peu être pas devenue une héroïne, mais tu faisais des articles très vendeur te faisant rapidement un noms au sein de ce milieu? Après de longue année de dure boulot tu fut engagé dans une prestigieuse agence, tout allait pour le mieux dans ta vie, oui tout enfin peu être pas tout. Même si t'a vis au travail étais parfaite, ta vie sentimental l'étais beaucoup moins. Après Shoto il n'y avais pas eu grand monde voir aucun homme, a tel point cas 21 ans tu étais encore vierges. L'hiver arriva a grand pas, les vilains attaquais de moins en moins du au froid et la présence des héros. Comme chaque jeudi matin tu arriva de pied ferme à ton agence, à cette heures là il n'y avais encore personne hormis le personnel de nuit. Tu t'installa à ton bureau tranquillement, commencent avec hâte le prochaine article que tu allais posté. Alors que tu commençais à marteler le clavier la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur ton patron, il avait l'air un peu gêner d'être là.

Patron: (T/p) ? Je te dérange ?

(T/p): non pas du tout qu'il y a t'il ?

Patron: et bien je suis fort ennuyer une de mes journalistes est malade et la pauvre devais faire une interview d'un héros cette après midi !

(T/p): et donc ?

Patron: pourrais-tu y allez à ça place tu est de loin l'une des meilleurs ici !

(T/p): j'aurais aimé mais j'ai un article en cour là

Patron: je comprend je vais allez demandé ailleurs pardon de t'avoir dérangé

Il fit marche arrière et se dirigeas vers la porte, une question de brulais les lèvres. Alors qu'il passait la porte tu le stoppas dans sa démarche.

(T/p): qui est le héros a interviewer ?

Patron: a hum c'est Shoto Todoroki le fils d'Endeavor il me sembles...oui c'est lui

(T/p): Shoto ?!

Patron: oui Shoto

(T/p): très bien j'y vais !

Patron: bien d'accord ! Va à cette adresse voici les questions qu'elle avait préparé encore merci !

(T/p): mais de rien bon j'y vais !

Ni une ni deux tu pris ton manteau et te rendis à l'adresse indiqué, l'excitation montais aux creux de ton estomac. Après d'aussi longue années tu allais le revoir enfin, en quelque minutes tu fus rapidement devant l'immense bâtisse d'Endeavor le héro incandescent. A peine était tu rentré que tu fut stoppé par la beauté des lieux, du marbre était posé un peu partout sur le sol et le plafond. C'était très bien décoré, tu te rendis au bout du hall ou des secrétaires t'indiquèrent le chemin du bureau out t'attendais le héros au yeux vairons. Tu pris le premier ascenseur jusqu'aux sixième étages, tu entra alors dans un long couloir au couleur chaude mêlant le doré et le noir avec quelque teinte de rouge. Tu vis alors une grande porte au fond du couloir, tu marcha vers celle ci avant de toqué doucement contre celle ci. Une drôle d'angoisse montais en toi, à tel point que lorsque tu entendis une voix te dire d'entré ton corps se paralysa. Tu rêvais à nouveau de le revoir après toutes ses années alors pourquoi ton corps refusait-il de ce mouvoir ? Ce fut lorsque la porte s'ouvra soudainement qu'il se remit à bouger, une vague de chaleur monta sur ton visage. Il était là, devant toi après d'aussi longue année. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, peu être un peu plus grand et plus musclé, ses yeux vairons te fixais avec surprises.

Shoto: (t/p) ? Que fait tu ici ?

(T/p): je suis venue pour ton interview...

Shoto: Oh c'est donc toi qui va m'interviewer ? Va y entre

Il se poussa te laissant entré dans son bureau, contrairement à la décoration du bâtiment son bureau était bien plus épuré. Il y a deux canapé blanc ainsi que son bureau en verre situé devant la grande fenêtre, tu fis un rapide tour de la pièce du regard quand il te proposa de le rejoindre sur le canapé à ces côtes. A petit était tu assis que tu pris ton petit cahier ainsi que les questions que ta collègues avait préparé.

Shoto: ça fait ci longtemps que l'ont ne sais pas vue...

(T/p): oui ça c'est sur...je t'es vue à la télé pour vôtre championnat c'était impressionnant

Shoto: tu ma vue ?

Il sembla un peu gêner sur le coup avant de détourné le regard un moment.

(T/p): oui je t'es vue hihi

Shoto: donc tu est devenue journaliste ?

(T/p): oui c'est ça ! Et aujourd'hui je vais t'interviewer ! Bon on commence ?

Shoto: avec plaisir !

Tu pris la note et commença rapidement à lire les questions, le rouge te monta à nouveau au visage lorsque tu vis les questions que ta collègue avait préparé. Elles était si gênante, après un petit silence tu pris ton courage à deux mains et te lança dans les questions les moins gênantes essentiellement sur son métier de héro. Une trentaine de minutes après tu tombât sur ces questions, tu hésita un instant avant de commencé. Tu croisa alors le regard du bicolore qui ne t'avais pas quitté des yeux de toutes l'interview.

(T/p): bien on va finir sur les questions des fans, alors la première. As-tu un homme ou bien une femme dans ta vie ?

Shoto: un homme ?!!

(T/p): on ne t'a jamais vue au bras du femme les fans se posent des questions !

Shoto: je suis hétéro et célibataire

(T/p): bien passons a là deuxième, est-tu amoureux ?

Shoto: non pas pour le moment mon travail me prend bien trop de temps

Tu continua à lui posé des questions sur sa vie privé, tu était à la fois heureuse de savoir qu'il n'avais personne dans sa vie mais aussi triste d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Tu vis alors la dernière questions, un rouge cramoisie se forma sur ton visage.

(T/p): bien euh

Shoto: ça va (T/p) tu est toute rouge ?

(T/p): oui oui ! bon alors on te demande...si t'es cheveux son bicolore en est t'il de même pour le reste de ton corps...enfin si t'es poils son eux aussi bicolore

Shoto: pourquoi me demandes tu alors que tu sais déjà la réponse hm ?

(T/p): c'étais y a longtemps...

Shoto: c'est vrai mais tu m'a déjà vue nu...

(T/p): oui ! je sais !

Shoto: bon maintenant que c'est terminé ça te dis de boire un verre ?

(T/p): euh et bien...pourquoi pas !

Shoto: allez viens je connais un endroit sympa

Tu quitta l'agence à ces côtes marchant cote à cote vers un bar branché de la ville, c'étais un endroit sympa ou les héros avait pour habitude de venir boire un coup. A peine étiez-vous entrer que Shoto te conduisis vers le fond de la salle, tu pris place sur la banquette en cuir rouge alors qu'il s'asseyais à t'es côtés. Un serveur arriva vous déposant la carte avant de repartir aussitôt, tu regarda un instant la carte quand un bras se posa sur le haut de la banquette proche de t'es épaules. Tu vis alors Shoto rapproché son visage de toi avant qu'il ne regarde la carte lui aussi. Le serveur pris vos commandes vous laissant à nouveau seul.

Shoto: à toi d'être interviewer maintenant, as tu un homme ou bien une femme dans ta vie ? Es-tu amoureuse ?

(T/p): non plus depuis 6 mois maintenant, j'aime quelqu'un mais lui est moi c'est mort

Shoto: dommage tu est si belle..petite question pourquoi ton ex ta quitté ?

(T/p): je...je ne voulais pas couché avec lui...et puis je ne le voyais jamais il était toujours en voyage donc bon voilà

Shoto: hum je vois

Le serveur déposa vos verres, il continuas à te posé de nombreuses questions tout en buvant son verre. Les minutes passèrent et bientôt une dizaine de verre jonchais vôtre table, tu déposa ton onzième verre sur la table. Tu ne buvais jamais sauf quand quelque chose te gênais, hors là le savoir près de toi te rendais nerveuse. Tu te sentais un peu ailleurs du à l'alcool, ta vision devenais de plus en plus troubles. Tu ne distinguais plus ce qui était vrai ou non, sens que tu ne comprenne tu te retrouva dans les bras de Shoto à moitié endormis.

Shoto: tu à un peu trop bue je crois...

(T/p): mais non...hip...tu m'a tellement manqué...Shotoooo..hip

Shoto: oui t'es totalement torché, on devraient rentré je crois...

(T/p): shoto...j'ai envie...hip...j'ai envie de toi...

Shoto: allez viens là toi

En une seconde tu te retrouva en sac à patate sur son épaule, tu était totalement perdu. Tu avais un cruel manque d'affection, oui tu avais envie de lui mais ta timidité t'en empêchais. L'alcool t'avais un peu aidée dans ta démarche, tu te fis trimbalé jusqu'à son appartement situé dans le centre au dernier étages. Il te déposa devant la porte fouillant dans sa poche les clefs de son appartement, tu t'avança vers lui collant ton corps contre le siens. Il détourna le regarde de la porte vers toi, un léger rouge se posa sur ses joues. Il finit par ouvrir la porte te tirant à l'intérieur. Tu fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur froid de son couloir alors qu'il pressait son corps tendue contre toi, il plongea dans ton coup déposant de chaud baisé dans celui-ci. Un gémissement sortis de ta bouche le stoppant immédiatement, tu lâcha un deuxième gémissement cette fois-ci de frustrations alors qu'il se séparais de toi avant d'allé vers le fin de son appartement. Il ouvra la porte de sa salle de bain et te jeta dans la cabine de douche avant d'ouvrir le jet d'eau froide sur toi, ta réaction ne se fit pas attendre le froid te remis immédiatement les idées en places. Il lâche le jet d'eau et te tendis une serviette que tu pris rapidement. Tu grelottais littéralement.

(T/p): pard...on je voulais pas...

Shoto: moi non plus si ont dois couchez ensemble je préfère encore que tu sois pleinement consciente de ce que tu fais

Tu rougis à nouveau en entendant cette remarque, malgré cela tu grelottais encore plus. Il me remarqua alors et détourna le regard.

Shoto: prend donc une douche chaude je vais voir si j'ai des vêtements en trop

!! Lemon !!

Il te laissa seul dans la pièce, tu retira tes vêtements trempés avant de faire coulé l'eau chaude sur ton corps. Cela te réchauffais peu à peu malgré cette envie qui ne te quittais pas, depuis vôtre départ du bar une envie que tu n'avais jamais ressentit ne quittais pas ton bas ventre. Une de t'es mains descendit entre tes jambes, caressant délicatement ton petit bouton de chair. Un gémissement sortit à nouveau de ta bouche, tu n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir ni la présence près de toi. C'est alors que deux mains attrapèrent ta poitrine la malaxent avec envie, tirant sur tes tétons à plusieurs reprises. Un corps musclé se colla à toi, le souffle chaud de Shoto se déposa dans ton cou alors qu'il y déposait ses lèvres aspirent par endroit ta peau te créant de nombreux suçons.

(T/p): Shot...to...

Shoto: tu m'a tellement manqué...je t'aime (T/p)

(T/p): ah ! moi...moi aussi !

Shoto: tu me donne tellement envie...

Il te retourna brusquement puis te souleva du sol enroulant tes jambes autour de ton torse, il te plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Ses lèvres prirent possession des tiennes débutant un long baller endiablé. Ses mains commencèrent à caressé tes cuisses puis à lentement descendre vers tes fesses qu'il malaxa avec fermeté.Votre baisé devenais de plus en plus sauvage, il demandant l'accès de ta bouche que tu accepta rapidement avant de sentir sa langue venir carrés la tienne avec une grande douceur. C'est la que tu sentis quelque chose frotté contre ton postérieur, quelque chose de dur et chaud à la fois. Tu compris vite qu'il s'agissait de son membre déjà gorgé de sang. Sans que tu ne t'y attende il quitta ta bouche pour ta poitrine qu'il lécha puis suçota comme un enfant. Un gémissement sortit brusquement de ta bouche, il donna un coup de rein collant sa virilité a ton intimité débutant une série de vas et viens. Ses frottement te rendais dingue, tu n'avais qu'une envie le sentir en toi. Vos regard se croisèrent et il quitta la cabine de douche te gardant contre.

(T/p): shoto ?! Que fait tu ?!

Shoto: rattrapé toutes ses longues années loin de toi

(T/p): mais...

Shoto: tu est à moi des le premier jour il y a plus de 10 ans (t/p), aucune femme ne fera battre mon coeur comme tu la fait...je t'aime depuis le premier jour et cette fois si même mon père ne pourra nous séparé...Je t'aime !

(T/p): moi aussi ! Fais moi tienne...

Shoto: tu n'auras pas besoin de me le dire deux fois

Il marcha ensuite dans le couloir avant de poussé une porte puis de te déposé délicatement sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de toi sans rien dire, des perles d'eau coulais le long de son torse. Il était juste magnifique, tu posa ta main sur sa partis gauche du visage caressant du bout des doigts sa joue. Il te répondis par un sourire avant de fondre à nouveau sur t'es lèvres, ses mains se baladais sur ta poitrine devenue bien plus sensible cas l'habitude. Il le sentis et commença par tiré à nouveau sur t'es tétons t'arrachant à nouveau quelques gémissement, il lâchas ta bouche pour descendre le long de ton cou déposant de nombreux baisé jusqu'à ta poitrine. Il prenait un malin plaisir à te torturé, léchant puis mordillant légèrement t'es seins. Ses baisé devenant bien plus chaud il descendis encore plus bas, comprennent ce qu'il faisait tu resserra t'es cuisse l'empêchant d'allez plus loin.

(T/p): je veux pas c'est tellement génant...

Shoto: tu n'as pas a être gêner tu est magnifique...

(T/p): mais..

Shoto: laisse moi faire d'accord ?

Il écarta t'es cuisses avec douceur avant de commencé a également déposé des baisés à l'intérieur de tes jambes, plus il descendait plus cette envie en toi ne cessais de monté à t'el point que tu commenças à te caresser toi même ta poitrine. Ses lèvres chaude descendirent vers ton intimité, c'est alors qu'il souffla de l'air chaud sur celle-ci t'arrachant un autre gémissement. Tu le vis sourire avant que tu ne te cambre soudainement, il venait de rentré un doigt dans ton intimité. C'étais étrange comme sensation mais en aucun cas douloureux, il se releva légèrement pour ainsi débuté de petit va et vient tout en léchant ton clitoris. Son action te rendais tout simplement folle, c'était juste excellent. Il continue quelque minutes avant d'y entré un seconde doigts puis un troisième, tu n'arrivais même plus à articulé un mot. Le plaisir était bien trop puissant, tu descendis t'es mains dans ces cheveux. Tu les caressas puis à chaque coup de langue bien placé tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de lui tiré quelques mèches, alors que tu pensais lui faire mal il prit un malin plaisir à accentué la cadence à tel point que tu ne peu le prévenir de l'arrivé de ton l'orgasme. Il toucha au même instant ce petit endroit si sensible au fond de toi, tu te cambra à nouveau poussant un crie de pur plaisir. Tu te sentais flotté comme un oiseau, tu retombas sur le matelas complètement ailleurs. Le matelas ce mit à bougé sous les mouvements de ton amant et tu vue enfin ses yeux vairons emplie d'un désir qu'il avait du mal à cacher. Il déposa un doux baisé sur t'es lèvres avant de sourire.

(T/p): quoi ?

Shoto: tu est si belle quand tu à jouis

(T/p): tu est bête tu sais ? J'ai aussi envie de te faire plaisir Shoto...mais la je peu plus bougé

Shoto: t'inquiète pas j'ai une solution

(T/p): a oui ?

A peine avais-tu finis ta phrase qu'il se hissa au dessus de toi, se mettant alors sur ta poitrine. Son membre fièrement dresser n'était plus cas quelque centimètre de toi, il s'avança à nouveau de toi en souriant. Tu compris bien vite où il voulait en venir, tu ouvris la bouche et commença à lécher le bout de son membre déjà bien tendue. Ça n'était pas trop mauvais, par délicieux non plus. C'était quand même plus gros que ceux que tu avais vue sur internet, tu t'étais déjà renseigné comment faire ce genre de chose mais sans chéri c'était assez compliqué. Tu commença à vouloir englobé son membre doucement, mais la grosseur de cette chose t'en empêchât. Tu fis néanmoins plusieurs mouvement rapide sur son membre ce qui lui arrachât un gémissement. Pas de toutes il aimait ça, étant allongé tu avais tu mal dans t'es mouvement. Il pris alors ta tête entre ces mains et commença des vas et viens dans ta bouche, le voir dans cette états te rendais totalement folle. Il gémissait de plus en plus, il allait bientôt jouir tu le sentais, c'est alors qu'il se retira de ta bouche redescendant alors dans sa position de base au dessus de toi .

(T/p): ça ne va pas ?

Shoto:si...mais je ne tiens plus je veux te prendre (t/p) laisse moi te prendre...

(T/p): Alors prends moi...

Il se pencha vers sa table de chevet et sembla chercher quelque chose à tâtons, tu compris bien vite de quoi il s'agissait lorsque tu vis le petit emballage gris en plastique. Il déchira d'un coup de dents l'emballage, sortit le préservatif de son étui et le posa sur son sexe. Il jeta par la suite l'emballage et se plaça entre t'es jambes, tu en mourrait d'envie mais tu avais peur d'avoir aussi mal comme le disais t'es amies. Tu sentis sa virilité cogné contre ton basin.

(T/p): shoto..je

Shoto: oui ?

(T/p): j'ai peur d'avoir mal...

Shoto: tout ira bien d'accord ? Je serais le plus doux possible

Il pris t'es mains et les serras fortement, il se mit alors à t'embrassé pendant qu'il te pénétrais avec la plus grande douceur du monde. Il s'enfonça totalement en toi se stoppant alors en voyant une petite larme coulé, tu avais mal mais c'était bien plus supportable que tu ne le pensais. Tu lui fis rapidement sentir que sa présence de te faisais plus souffrir, il ne se fit pas prié et commença à te prendre de façon bien plus vite et bien plus profonde. C'était à la fois doux mais aussi très intense, vos gémissement envahir peu à peu la pièce puis l'appartement. Tu en voulais plus bien plus, tu te mis a lui griffé le dos accentuant alors ses vas et viens. Il se retenais cela ce voyais, il avait peur de te faire du mal.

(T/p): plus...Plus ! Ah !!

Shoto: hmm...d'accord bébé

Il sortit de ton intimité provoquant un manque que tu n'appréciais mais alors pas du tout, il retourna brusquement et s'enfonça en toi te pilonnant avec cette envie qu'il gardait en lui depuis tout à l'heure. Les sons de ses vas et viens claquant contre t'es cuisses ainsi que t'es fesses était comme une douce musique, tu étais déjà très loin. Tu n'étais plus qu'une boule nerd, tu gémissais puis hurlais quand il toucha a nouveau ton point G le martelant sans retenue. De la chaleur se fit sentir sur l'une de t'es fesses, il venait de te fessé ce qui n'était pas pour te déplaire. Il recommença à nouveau plusieurs fois voyant que cela te faisais plus que bien. Un nouveau coup de rein de fis perdre pied, tu allais jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Lui aussi, son sexe vibrais en toi il était sur le point de jouir. Il se stoppa à nouveau et se coucha que le lit, tu ne te fis pas prié et t'empala immédiatement dessus. Il pris t'es hanches et te martela l'utérus ainsi que ton point G sans retenue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tu te cambra d'un coup te laissant submergé par la jouissance. Tu était au septième ciel, il fis quelque vas et viens avant de te rejoindre dans ton état de plaisir ultime. Tu tombas épuisé sur ton torse alors que d'une main il retira la protection et la jeta dans la poubelle.

Shoto: je t'aime...je t'aime plus que tout

(T/p): moi aussi...si fort...c'était si bon mon dieu ! Je suis épuisé !

Shoto: mhmm tu crois que je vais te laissé t'endormir comme cela ? Je te l'ai dit on va rattrapé toutes ses années de perdu

Tu sourit à ses paroles, vous reprirent vos ébats jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Le soleil se leva doucement sur vos corps nue enlacé l'un contre l'autre, une sonnerie vous réveillas alors. Shoto pris son portable et vis le destinataire sur l'écran, son père. Il raccrocha et jeta son portable à l'autre bout du lit.

(T/p): tu est fou ! Il va te tuer !

Shoto: je m'en fou je suis avec ma chéri et je compte en profité !

Il se jeta a nouveau sur toi, au final tu avais eu raison de faire cette interview. Les jours, puis les semaines ainsi que les mois passèrent, vous êtes désormais marié et vivé heureux l'un avec l'autre. Et cette fois-si pas même Endeavor ne pourrais vous séparé.


End file.
